da2risingtidefandomcom-20200214-history
Language
Elven Language Their language, Elvish, was greatly lost when Elvhenan fell. It is thus incomplete. Only a few words can be thrown into a conversation, rather than it being used in everyday life. The spelling system for Elvish contains an apostrophe to mark tone, not to mark stress or decorate text as per the usual usage of the apostraphe. It also indicates contradiction between two full words that cannot be reduced by adjoining letters. Elvish Phrases *Andaran atish'an (ahn-DAHR-ahn ah-TEESH-ahn): enter this place in peace. A formal elven greeting. Literally: "I dwell in this place, a place of peace." *Aneth ara (AH-neth AH-rah): a sociable or friendly greeting, more commonly used among the Dalish themselves rather than with outsiders. Literally "my safe place" *Arlathan (ahr-LATH-ahn): The major city of Elvhenan, original homeland of the elves, from the phrase "ar lath’an" meaning "I love the place". *Ar'din nuvenin na'din. (ahr-DEEN noo-VHEY-nihn nah-deen): I don't want to kill you. *Ar tu na'din. (ahr too nah-DEEN): I will kill you. *Ar tu na'lin emma mi. (ahr too nah-LEEN EHM-ma mee): I will see your blood on my blade. *Asha'belannar (AH-shah BELL-ahn-ahr): The Woman of Many Years. How the Dalish refer to Flemeth *Da'assan (dah-ah-SAHN): little arrow *Da'mi (dah-MEE): little blade *Da'vhenan (dah-VEY-nahn): little heart *Dareth shiral (da-RETH shee-RAL): used as a farewell, this means literally, "safe journey" *Elvhen'alas (el-VEHN-ALL-us): dirt elves *Emm'asha (ehm-AH-shah): my girl *Emma lath (EHM-mah lath): my love *Emma sa'lath (EHM-mah sah-lath): my one love *Emma shem'nan. (EHM-mah shem-NAHN): My revenge is swift. *Emma vhenan (EHM-ma VEY-nahn): my heart *Halam sahlin. (hah-LAHM sah-LEEN): This ends now. *Len'alas lath'din (len-ALL-us LATH-deen): dirty child no one loves *Ma'arlath (MAR-lath): I love you *Ma emma lath (ma EHM-mah lath): you are my love *Ma emma harel. (mah EHM-mah hah-REHL): You should fear me. *Ma halam. (mah hah-LAHM): You are finished. *Ma nuvenin (mah noo-VEY-nihn): as you wish *Ma serannas (ma SEHR-ahn-ahs): thank you *Seth'lin (seth-LEEN): thin blood *Vhenan'ara (VEY-nahn-AHR-ah): heart's desire Elven Words *Abelas (ah-BEY-lahs): sorrow. Also used as an apology *Adahl (ah-DAHL): tree *Adahlen (AH-dah-len): forest *Alas (AH-lahs): earth, dirt *An (AHN): place or location *Annar (AN-ahr): year *Ar (AHR): personal pronoun: I, me *Aravel (AHR-ah-vehl): long journey *Arla (AHR-lah): home *Arlathvhen (ahr-LATH-vehn): Meeting of the Dalish clans, every ten years. Arla: home; Ar: I, me; Lath: love; Vhen: people, us. The meaning of this term is connotative more than anything else *Asha (AH-sha): woman *Assan (ah-SAHN): arrow *Atisha (ah-TEE-shah): peace, peaceful *Bel (BELL): many *Bora (BOHR-ah): to throw, project, loose *Bor'assan (BOHR-ah-sahn): bow *Da (DAH): small, diminutive prefix. *Dar (DAHR): to be. *Da'len (dah-LEN): little child. *Dareth (dah-RETH): be safe. *Din (DEEN): not, or isn't; also used to indicate someone who has died: someone who is not *Dirth (DEHRTH): tell, speak *Dorf (DOHRF): grey *Durgen (DUHR-jen): stone *Durgen’len (dur-JEN-len): shildren of the stone. The original Elvish term for the dwarves *El (EHL): our *Elgar (EL-gahr): spirit *Elvarel (EL-vah-rehl): longer, more effort *Elvhen (EHL-vehn): "Our People". Elven name for their own race *Elvhenan (EHL-vehn-ahn): Place of our people. The name of the elven civilization before the arrival of humans in Thedas. Literally "our hearts" *Emma (EM-mah): my, i am *-en (EHN): suffix indicating plural *Ena (eh-NAH): appear; emerge *Enasal (EHN-ah-sahl): repeat *Enansal (en-AHN-sahl): gift or blessing *Era (EH-rah): story, tale, dream *Falon (fah-LOHN): friend *Felas (FAY-lahs): slow *Fen (FEHN): wolf *Halam (hah-LAHM): the end, finished *Hahren (hah-REHN): Elder. Used as a term of respect by the Dalish, but more specifically for the leader of an alienage by the City Elves. *Halamshiral (hah-LAHM-sheer-AHL): The end of the journey. Also the name of the capital of the second elven homeland in the Dales *Hamin (hah-MEEN): rest, relax. Deconstructing: "mi": blade; "in": inside *Harel (hah-REHL): dreaded, frightening, causing fear *Him (HEEM): becomes *In (EEN): with or inside; dwell. *Inan (ee-NAHN): eyes. Literally: "inside place" or "dwelling place" - i.e. windows to the soul *Ir (EER): very, more *Isala (ee-SAH-lah): in need of *Lath (LAHTH): love *Len (LEHN): child *Lethallin; Lethallan (leth-ah-LEEN; leth-ah-LAHN): Casual reference used for someone with whom one is familiar. Lethallin is used for males, while lethallan is used for females. Akin to "cousin" or "clansman" since "lin" is the word for blood *Lin (LEEN): blood *Ma (MAH): you *Mahvir (mah-VEER): tomorrow *Mamae (mah-MAY): Mother *Mana (MAH-nah): distant past; long amount of time *Melana (meh-LAH-nah): time *Melava (meh-LAH-vah): time, past tense *Mi (MEE): blade *Na (NAH): your *Nan (NAHN): revenge; vengeance *Nehn (NEN): joy *Numin (NOO-min): cry, tears *Nuvenin (noo-VAY-nin): want, need *Reth (REHTH): safety *Revas (RAY-vahs): freedom *Sa (SAH): one *Sahlin (sah-LEEN): now, in this moment *Samahl (sah-MAHL): laugh, laughter *Sa'vunin (sah-VOO-neen): a single day *Serannas (SEHR-ah-nahs): grateful, appreciative *Seth (SEHTH): thin, tenuous *Setheneran (SEH-thehn-ERR-ahn): literally "tenuous waking dream place," a place where the Veil is thin *Shem (SHEHM): quick, fast *Shemlen (SHEHM-lehn): literally "quick children," the original name for the human race. It continues to see use as a slang term amongst the City Elves ("Shems") even though its meaning has largely been lost *Shiral (shee-RAHL): journey *Souveri (soo-VEH-ree): weary, tired *Su (soo): happen *Sulahn (soo-LAHN): sing *Suledin (soo-leh-DEEN): endure *Sulevin (soo-leh-VEEN): certain *Tan (TAHN): three *Then (THEN): awake, alert *Tu (tooh): to make, to cause *U (ooh): alone. *Uth (OOTH): long, forever, never ending, eternal. *Uthenera (ooth-en-ERR-ah): waking sleep, literally "eternal waking dream". Uthenera was the name of the ancient practice of immortal elves who would "sleep" once they tired of life *Vallas (VALL-ahs): writing. *Vallaslin (vahl-ahs-LEEN): literally "blood writing". The art of tattooing adopted by some elves to more prominently (and some might say belligerently) display their worship of the traditional elven pantheon *Ven (VEHN): to go *Vhen (VEHN): "people of" or "belonging to the elves, the clans, elven society". *Vhenadahl (vehn-AH-dahl): Tree of the People *Vhen'alas (vehn-AHL-ahs): The land itself, as in "the ground," literally "our earth" *Vhenan (VEY-nahn): heart. *Vir (VEER): way or path *Vir Assan: "Way of the Arrow *Vir Bor'Assan: "Way of the Bow" *Vir Adahlen: "Way of the Forest" *Vunin (VOO-nihn): day Source Dragon Age Wiki Dwarven Language *Amgarrak: literally, "victory" *Atrast nal tunsha (a-TRAST NAWL TON-shah): a formal farewell. Possibly an archaic form of atrast tunsha, since it is only spoken by Caridin. May translate as "may you always find your way in the dark" *Atrast tunsha (a-TRAST TON-shah): a formal farewell *Atrast vala (a-TRAST VA-la): a formal greeting. Literally, "speak" or "find your tongue" *Deshyr: title given to nobles who are members of the Assembly in Orzammar *Dwarva: the word dwarves use to refer to themselves. The human word most likely derives from it *Gwah: Salt *Kalna (KAL-nah): "House" or "lineage." *Ren: pool *Salroka (sal-ROW-cah): "Friend." Most commonly used by the casteless. *Thaig (TAIG): A dwarven colony. Generally founded by, and named after, a particular house. *Valos atredum (VAH-lows a-TRAY-doom): may translate as "the favor of the ancestors," "the voice of the ancestors" or "the ancestor's blessing." *Veata (VEE-et-ah): "stop" or "halt" Qunari Language Qunari Phrases *Anaan essam Qun: "Victory is in the Qun." *Ashkost say hissra!: "Seek peace with your gods!" *Asit tal-eb: "It is to be." A driving force in Qunari philosophy. *Ataash Qunari!: "Glory to the Qunari!" *Ataash varin kata: "In the end lies glory." *Basra Vashedan: used to refer to non-Qunari ideas, and sometimes, people; "foreigner trash." *Ebost issala!: "Return to dust!" *Katara, bas!: "Die, thing!" *Maraas imekari: "child bleating without meaning." *Maraas shokra: "there is nothing to struggle against" *Maraas toh ebra-shok: "you alone are basalit-an." *Meraad astaarit, meraad itwasit, aban aqun: "the tide rises, the tide falls, but the sea is changeless" *Nehgraa Beresaad!: "For the Vanguard!" *Nehraa kadan!: "For my brothers!" *Nehraa sataa karasaam: unknown *Nehraa aqun ebra kata Arvaarad: unknown; spoken by Arvaarad to Saarebas, resulting in his voluntary execution when given the choice to submit to the Qun *Shok ebasit hissra: "struggle is an illusion" *Shok ebasit hissra. Meraad astaarit, meraad itwasit, aban aqun. Maraas shokra. Anaan esaam Qun: "Struggle is an illusion. The tide rises, the tide falls, but the sea is changeless. There is nothing to struggle against. Victory is in the Qun." From the Qunari Prayers for the Dead *Teth a: a call for attention, or warning *Vinek kathas: an order to attack or kill Qunari Words *Aad: possibly "unit", used as a suffix in many Qunari military ranks *Anaan: victory *Anaan esaam Qun: "victory is in the Qun" *Antaam: soldier rank *Arigena: one of the Triumvirate, the three pillars/leaders of the Qunari people, leader of the craftsmen *Arishok: one of the Triumvirate, the three pillars/leaders of the Qunari people, leader of the army *Ariqun: one of the Triumvirate, the three pillars/leaders of the Qunari people, leader of the priests *Armaas: merchant *Arvaarad: literally "one who holds back evil," handlers of the saarebas *Asala: the soul *Ash: to seek (found as a prefix in conjunction with other words) *Ashaad: an infantry scout *Ashkaari: "one who seeks," this refers to scientists, philosophers, or those who have found enlightenment *Ashkost say hissra: "seek peace with your gods" *Asit tal-eb: the way things are meant to be. A driving principle of the Qunari philosophy. "It is to be." *Astaarit: it rises *Ataash: glory *Ataash Qunari: "Glory to the Qunari" *Ataash varin kata: in the end lies glory *Ataashi: dragon *Bas/Basra: foreigner (literally meaning "thing"), implication of being purposeless *Basalit-an: a foreigner who has a certain degree of respect in the eyes of the Qunari and is considered worthy of dealing with *Basra Vashedan: a derogitory term meaning "foreigner trash" *Bas'Saarebas: a foreign mage outside of the Qun *Basvaarad: literally meaning "foreign leash-holder," worthy of being followed *Ben-Hassrath: Qunari tasked with enforcing law *Beresaad: vanguard of the Qunari peoples, a type of scouting unit, sent to "answer questions" for the Arishok *Besrathari: a recruiter and trainer of the Ben-Hassrath *Dathrasi: a type of animal. Used as a derogatory term against indulgent individuals, comparable to the pig *Ebasit: a form of "to be" *Ebost: to return *Esaam: "can be found in" or "exists in the location of" *Gaatlok: explosive powder *Hissra: an illusion; also used to refer to other races' gods, as Qunari discredit the very idea of deism *Imekari: a child *Issala: dust *Itwasit: it falls *Kabethari: used for all recently-conquered people who haven't converted to the Qun, literally meaning "simple person" *Kadan: term for someone that is valued highly, literally meaning "close to the heart." Meaning friend, brother, and rarely bestowed upon non-Qunari *Kadan-Fe: "brotherhood" or "comrades in arms". *Karashok: an infantry private *Karataam: a group of Qunari mages and their handlers *Karasten: a soldier *Kasaanda: sundew, a carnivorous plant *Kata: the end, death *Katara: you die *Katara bas: "die, thing" *Kithshok: a military commander of the Seheron army. They also are in charge of negotiating trade between the Qunari and foreign traders at ports *Kost: peace *Maraas: "nothing" or "alone" *Maraas imekari: "a child bleating without meaning" *Meraad: the tide *Meravas: "so shall it be" *Nehraa: do "for" *Panahedan: "goodbye" *Parshaara: "enough" *Qamek: a mindless worker who refused to convert to the Qun *Qunari: people of the Qun *Qunoran Vehl: someone who has achieved a great victory in the name of the Qun (most like a saint as one is only declared this after death), an example to others *Saar(e): dangerous *Saarebas: literally "dangerous thing," the Qunari word for their mages *Saar-qamek: poison gas that causes madness in non-kossith *Sataareth: literally "that which upholds," simultaneously meaning foundation, defender, and enforcer *Say: with *Shanedan: a greeting, literally, "I'll hear you" *Shok: "war" or "struggle" *Sten: an infantry platoon commander *Tal: true *Tallis: "to solve"; an assassin *Tal-Vashoth: a Qunari who has abandoned the Qun, technically an exile, meaning literally "true grey," used to refer to the fact that they wear no ceremonial paint, evoking the singular color of their skintone *Tamassran: priest and teacher, a female role. Tamassran are responsible for breeding, record-keeping, education, and placement of young Qunari into their roles *Taarbas: a Qunari whose role is to retrieve the weapons of fallen Qunari so that they may be inherited by others *Teth a: a call for attention, or warning *Vashedan: Crap, literally "refuse" or "trash" *Vashoth: "grey ones," used to refer to Qunari outcasts *Viddathari: a person who has recently converted to the Qun *Viddathlok: a temple of healing and recovery; as well used by Ben-Hassrath for re-education of unruly captives.